Cat's in the Cradle
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Sequel to And the Angel's Name Is. Bartleby was overjoyced! Not only had he been reunited with his love Sonia, but was finally holding his pride and joy in his arms. SONIAXBARTLEBY ONESHOT


The trip was longer than the last one she had taken that year ago. But she had another life to think of over her own on her travels that she had to protect with all her might. There was no other option then to do her best for her son's welfare. As soon as she had gotten the response from her lover as she had anticipated for, she didn't hesitate to bundle up her child, as well as pack up a few things, and set out to him. She was nervous as she was last time. It wasn't for wrong reasons, though she was nervous on one or two of them. But for the most part the nervousness was of anticipation.

The wind blowing her hair quills all over the place was settling down as she brought the plan over a few high peaks of the island, and diving it down as gently as she could towards the water. Her ears perked up in hearing the crying of her son who was safely secured into the passenger's seat of the air craft. _Don't worry my little Angel, I'll have this plane landed and I'll be able to hold and comfort you in my arms in no time._ Were the female hedgehog's thoughts.

Waves pooled from underneath and a top the water's surface when the bottom of the plan would skim across it. The air craft slowing down greatly as it was surely making its stop upon the ivory sands of the beach ahead. Once Sonia was able to 'park' it along the shore area did she hop out of the plane to check upon her son.

His chubby cheeks were puffed out being of a scarlet shade and tear stained from all the crying he had been doing for a few good minutes now. "Awww... My poor Gabriel..." His mother started while dipping her hands into the baby basket he had been lying in getting them behind her son's form. She encased him in her arms bringing him up against her chest. "Don't you worry my Angel, mommy's here... It'll be all right..." Was her gentle cooing voice inside one of his ears. She then started cradling him patting his little back softly humming a soft tune into the fur of his head.

It took a few good seconds, but after a bit of that did he start calming down. The sound of bubbly quiet content noises could be heard emitting from his pudgy strawberry blonde furred form.  
Bartleby waded out into the water and met them half way. He embraced Sonia and the baby tightly.

"Sonia, my darling, Sonia! It has been too long!" He exclaimed.

He kissed her forehead, nose, and lips. Then turned his attention to the baby in her arms. He gently carried the baby, talking softly to him.

"Hallo Gabriel, welcome home." He said softly, his eyes sparkling and his voice warm. He looked up at her, his clear blue eyes sparkling as the waters that surrounded them. "He has my eyes." He said proudly. "He has your tail!" He gave Gabriel back to Sonia, then climbed into her plane and helped take out the luggage. He carried it to the beach, then went back to walk with her.

Crystallized orbs light up when she was met with warm strong golden furred arms taken her in as well as their son. A grin would widen on her lips at the sudden array of affections given to her shortly after exclaimed words. She wanted to gush the sudden he held their child pinning excitingly over what looks he inherited from the both of them.

Small giggles passed her lips when Gabriel looked up at his father in curious interest before he blinked heavily then giggle cutely at him. Chubby fingers flexed in the air as if to wanting to touch more of his father like his face or his hair. Excitement gleamed brightly in wide cerulean orbs that were as lovely as his father's. This small discourage wail ripped past his lips when he was given back to his mother. He wanted to get to know this new person a lot more!

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll get more chances to play with and be held by your father." Sonia reassured him as she nuzzled his ear, smiling against it as he grasped his hands quietly in his father's direction.

She murmured a 'thank you' to Bartleby as she walked along side him. It felt good to be with her love again...

Bartleby had set to work on a nursery as soon as he heard from Sonia that she was coming. When they finally got to his tree house, she would see a familiar sight along with a new one. Near their bed were a cot, and a changing table, as well as a rocker, and an assortment of other things she would need to take care of the baby.

"I had to fly to the larger islands to get the mattress and crib." He said, "I think it should be comfortable for him, I also got some bottles, and a generator and ran electricity up here."

He flipped a switch and the lights came on, there was a running refrigerator and dishwasher.

"I put in some basic plumbing." He said proudly. "I hope it will be comfortable for you."

He saw Gabriel reach out to him, and he gently picked up the baby cuddling him, and letting him pull the fur on his face and his hair. He walked around the hut showing Gabriel everything. By the bed, in a small frame was the baby's picture and tucked behind it, Sonia's letter. He would sing an old lullaby to Gabriel his accent only adding richness to the song perhaps lacking if sung by anyone else. To say he was glowing with pride would have been the understatement of the year.

"My most valuable treasures have returned." He said quietly.

"Welcome home my love."

Sonia was quite amazed! In the short amount that she had gotten a hold of him and vice versa had it looked that Bartleby had really gone to work to make sure everything was acceptable for them.

She knew that he was going to defiantly going to make a great father. Even if her brothers didn't have much faith in him, she knew and did.

Her attention then was drawn by the small noise of electricity lighting up the light bulb above her head.

"It's more than enough for what we need, but thank you." She murmured quietly, placing a kiss along his cheek.

Cooing could be heard from the child as he didn't hesitate to let his tiny hands roam his father's face. Fingers ran thru fur tugging a bit upon muzzle fur as well as long blonde locks. A small sleep mewl then fell from the boy's lips before his hands lowered with one fisting and rubbing one of his eyes. He then let out a yawn as he curled against Bartleby's chest. One hand curled along the side of the older male's chest as the other stuck his chubby thumb into his mouth. His form falling asleep as his father lulled him with his lullaby.

The way her lover held their son and cared for him made her beam with happiness. He was proud as she was if not prouder of their bundle of joy. She knew that the child was going to be raised well. There was no doubt about it.

Sonia was instantly by his side when he started speaking to her. Her heart soared when he said such lovely things of the heart of and to her. Arms wrapped around the other's that held their son as she nuzzled his head with hers, getting on her tip toes to do so.

"It feels good to be home. I've missed you so much... I'm sorry I didn't tell of my pregnancy and Gabriel sooner..."  
He placed a kiss on her forehead grinning as she leaned up to nuzzle him. Then, holding his son protectively in his arms, he walked over to the hammock chair and sat down on it. He swung it back and forth gently as he looked up at Sonia.

"What is done is done, I am just grateful to have this time with you now," he said warmly.

Which was the truth, the fact was, and he had already forgiven her and moved on. Perhaps that was the biggest lesson he learned out here, was that to survive, one had to live in the "now" and not the past. The past, gave him only regret, and heartache. Yet, the present, this single moment, he was filled with inexplicable joy. He took the good with the bad, and the bad with the good. Frankly, he did not care what her brothers thought, or even what his old social circle would think about their current arrangement. He was no longer after everyone else's approval, with the exception of Sonia's. His son was his pride and joy, and she was a priceless treasure. To him, they were all that mattered, and he would do everything in his power to protect them, and provide for them.

"You must be exhausted, please make yourself at home. There are clean towels and as you know, the bath is always warm."

She knew exactly what she wanted to do once she got here. She didn't need a warm bath, or something to fill her stomach or quench her thirst. No, she wanted to be by Bartleby's side. For a long slow year she hated going to bed then waking up alone. To know that her bed was so empty, the nights so frigid as well as plagued with the lonesome darkness. How she misses the soft feel off his fur brushing along with hers. The rich loving sound of his voice. The warmth of his body when he'd encase her in his arms for few minutes to half hours. She missed every cherished moment alongside him, and she was going to do everything in her power while she was hear to get each and every moment back and more so!

Hair quills swayed from side to side as she shook her head before stalking her way up to her lover and son. Brushing out her skirt from underneath her, she took as much of a gentle seat along the swaying seat before her so as not to stir the child in his nap. Her lithe body curled up alongside his. Gloved hands resting along his shoulders while she set her crystallized gaze upon their angel. The side of her face nuzzled into his as she just sat there.

"Being by your side is a much better option to me at the moment. A bath can wait." Was all that she said, eyelids falling over her irises masking them from the world all around her.

Bartleby put an arm around her as he lay back rocking slowly. He turned his head and kissed her forehead, smiling warmly as she curled up next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders, the infant sleeping on his chest. He looked at her as she spoke.

"Thank you Sonia." He replied softly.

"You're welcome for whatever it is you're thanking me for." Sonia murmured quietly against the golden colored fur along Bartleby's neck.

A smile stretched across her muzzle in this family moment they were having. Forefingers rose to weave in beautiful blonde locks that light up from the rays of sun light casting upon them thru the window nearest them. Her other hand sitting upon the one that sat atop her shoulder, it making circles along its back with its fingertips.

Bartleby nuzzled the fuchsia hedgehog that sat beside him. He watched the infant sleeping in his arms. Then, he drifted into a light slumber. He woke up long enough to move the baby to its crib, then carefully lift Sonia out of the hammock chair and onto their bed. He joined her, wrapping his arms around her protectively as he buried his muzzle into the soft, downy fur that ran along her neck. He kissed the line of her neck lightly. For a long time, he held her as he listened to the night birds sing. The moon was full and cast its silvery light through the windows of the hut onto the sleeping infant and surrounding area.

It was strange really, he now had a family. A family not out of duty, but of choice. She chose him! After all they had been through, all the drama, pain, betrayal, and suffering. She still chose to be with him. He hugged her tightly, pulling her close.

He had a second chance now. A chance to be the mate she deserved, he wanted to please her. He wanted to make her happy.


End file.
